Harry reborn
by Seventhsword2
Summary: Harry is given a second chance, but this time he will have the aid of a mysterious being
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my retelling of the story of Harry Potter with the aid of some of the members of my fictional organization, the Fragments of the Infinite, although they won't be members in the story. All my stories will contain that element.

Harry looked around. It looked like he was at King's Cross, but he couldn't be. He was dead, wasn't he?

"Hello, Harry." came an unfamiliar voice.

Harry turned around and saw a young man with short white hair and strange golden eyes. "Um, who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Verum, and I know what you are thinking, so I will just tell you. You're in limbo Harry." Verum answered.

"Limbo?" Harry asked.

"Yes, limbo." Verum replied, "Now that train over there will take you to Death's realm, the one over there will send you back to the battle with Voldemort."

"What about that train?" Harry asked, taking a seat.

"Well, that train is special and it is part of a deal I have for you." Verum said, smiling.

"What kind of deal?" Harry asked.

"How would you like to save the lives lost in this war, as well as a few from the last?" Verum asked already knowing the answer.

"I would jump at the chance." Harry said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Good. Now, onto the details. The only thing I will change before hand is the year 1981. When Tom attacks, a creation of mine will save them. Tom will die that night, but will still roam as a spectre. That creation will drop me off as an infant claiming I am his son. He will ask your parents to raise me as he is going to die soon. Your parents will agree, and my creation will die a few days later saving Frank and Alice Longbottom." Explained Verum.

"Wait, how will I be able to change everything else? Will I remember?" Harry questioned.

"Very good Harry. Though as a security precaution I will make it so you act like a normal child and not a seventeen year old, you will also know when and when not to reveal your knowledge." Verum continued.

"Okay, I am going to take your deal, but before we go, may I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"You just did." Joked Verum.

"Gee thanks, Dumbledore." Replied Harry, slight annoyed.

"Hehe, sorry, the chance was too good to pass up. Yes you may ask me some questions." Verum said, chuckling.

"How many people will I be saving?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know the number, but I can give you a few examples of who will be saved. Your parent will live, thus they will be able to confirm Wormtail was the traitor, though he will escape. The Longbottoms will be saved from insanity. The rest is up to you." Replied Verum.

"Okay, so are we going to go now?" Asked Harry, almost whining.

"Harry, be patient. I have a few more things to say. I will make some changes as we go to compensate for my existence in the timeline. Oh, and I just realized, since your parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were members of the first order, you will get to meet Ron and Ginny early, I recommend you start wooing her in your third or fourth year. Okay, let's go." Verum finished.

And so Harry and Verum boarded the train to Harry's second chance.

Author notes

Okay, short I know, but I was just setting the story up. The rest of the chapters should be longer.

The next chapter will take place a few years after the fall of Riddle, in it Harry and Verum will "meet" the Weasleys.

Read, Review, you know the drill. Questions are welcome, flames are not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, last time I said that this chapter would begin a few years after the fall of Riddle, but I decided to jump all the way to 1991, specifically January 19****th****, Verum's 11****th**** birthday. So Harry and Verum have met the Weasleys.**

**Remember Verum is not your ordinary wizard; he is an interdimensional traveler disguised as a kid a little more than six months older than his adoptive brother, Harry, so if he seems a little too strong or smart just go with it**

**I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own Verum.**

"Hey, Verum wake up." Harry called up the stairs. After receiving no answer, he headed up stairs. Opening the door to Verum's room he shouted, "Verum, wake up, it's your birthday… oh you're already awake."

"Its 7:00 AM, of course I am awake." Verum chuckled. "Tell Mum I'll be down in a minute."

*five minutes later downstairs*

"Happy birthday Verum!" shouted James, Lily, and Harry.

"Thanks. Oh, look mail's here." Replied Verum. After reading his letter from Hogwarts, Verum asked "when is everybody coming over?"

"In a few hours." Replied James.

"Okay, I'm going to go read, call me when they get here." Stated Verum, as he headed upstairs.

*a few hours later*

"Hey Ron. Hey Ginny. How are you?" Spoke Verum.

"Pretty good. So, did you get your letter?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, we are going to get my wand tomorrow." Replied Verum.

"Okay everyone, it's time for Verum to open his presents." Called Lily.

After Verum opened his presents, James came out with a small box and a sealed envelope. "Verum, the night we were attacked, a strange man saved us and left you with us, as well as a letter telling us your name and birthday. He also left us this and told us to give it to you on your eleventh birthday."

Opening the letter Verum read:

Dear Verum,

I leave you a great tool, the key to the Divine Repository.

To activate it hold the key in front of you and call out,

"Open path to the Divine Repository."

Become a great Mage, my child.

As Verum takes the key from the box, Lily speaks up. "Verum, wait till later to try that."

"Yes, Mum." Replied Verum.

*several hours later, after everyone had left*

"So can I try it now?" Asked Verum.

"Yes, dear." Responded Lily.

Holding out the key in front of him, Verum called out, "Open, path to the Divine Repository."

A door appears, and a voice calls out. "You who hold the key, you may bring in one guest."

"Harry, I have a feeling that you should come in with me." Said Verum.


End file.
